Tommy au pays des merveilles
by RevilEyes
Summary: Voldemort chante au fond de sa cuisine et dance tout en mitonnant des petits plats... MINUTE! Il chante et il dance? En cuisinant! Lucius va passer une très... Trèèèèès sale journée, on le craint fort... Pour notre plus grand plaisir! OS


Tommy au pays des merveilles

_- Doum doum di-doum tralala…_

_Queudver était dans son coin, effrayé. Depuis ce matin, son maître était… étrange. Un tablier rose, des moufles anti-chaleur aux mimines, il enfourna sa plaque tout en chantant, dandinant son corps pas totalement humain._

_- Des cookiiiiiiiiiies ! Pour mes Mangemooooooooooorts !_

_Les rats quittèrent le navire. Il faut dire que là, c'était le comble. La voix éthérée et glaciale n'était pas faite pour chanter._

_- J'aurais voulu être un gentiiiiiiiil !_

_Pour obéir à Dumbledoooooore !_

_Boire de la bière avec Harryyyyyyy !_

_Non menacé par Vold… Vold… Tu-Sais-Quiiiiiii !_

_- Maître… Pardonnez-moi, Maître._

_- Lulu ! Viens là mon pote !_

_- Euh… Oui, Maître._

_- Je n'arrive pas à prononcer le nom du terrifiant mage noir ! Fais ça pour moi, Lulu._

_- Euh, et bien… Vous ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, moi. Mais le nom ?_

_- V…V…Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui !_

_- Ah ! On est d'accord ! Il est effrayant. Bon, que me voulais-tu ?_

_- Eh bien… Les elfes m'ont dit que vous étiez là et je me demandais si tout allait bien._

_- Braves et adorables petits elfes. Bon, je me change et on va faire la fête. Change-toi aussi, Lulu. Ne met pas ta robe._

_- Hein ?_

_- Fais ce que je te dis !_

_- B…Bien, Maître._

_10 minutes plus tard, tandis que Lucius Malefoy attendait au pied de l'escalier de marbre, en costume trois pièces, son fils le rejoignit._

_- Père ? Que faites-vous donc sans votre robe ?_

_- Ne sois pas impoli. J'attends le Maître._

_- Pardonnez-moi, père._

_- Va, mon fils. Va étudier. Ton père était le major, alors tu quoque, mi fili._

_Alors que Drago Malefoy se retourne et part, faisant une grimace et formant des « gnagnagna » muets avec ses lèvres, Voldy descend. Et là, c'est le drame. Il a revêtu des vêtements sortis de Salazar seul sait où : un jean et une chemise rouge à carreaux de bûcheron. La tenue du parfait Moldu montagnard, quoi !_

_- Tu viens, Lulu ?_

_- O…Oui, Maître._

_- T'es vêtu tout sobre, c'est moche._

_- B…B…Bien, Maître._

_- Et arrête de bredouiller ! T'es coincé ou quoi ?! Respire un coup !_

_Sur ce, il transplane en attrapant la main de son sujet. Lucius regarde tout autour de lui, effaré. Un Malefoy ne doit pas montrer sa peur, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se coller à son maître. Il est dans l'enfer Moldu, où les machines de Satan et les lumières de Baal sont prêtes à le dévorer._

_- N'aie pas peur, Lulu ! On est à Eurodisney ! Qui pourrait bien avoir peur de Mickey ?!_

_- Moi, Maître. Et une bonne centaine de vos serviteurs._

_Il appuie sur ce dernier mot pour faire revenir son maître._

_- Mais non, Lulu ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! Oooh, une barbe-à-papa ! Donne-moi ça, toi !_

_Un gamin court, effrayé._

_- Viens, on va sur le grand huit !_

_- Le…Le grand…Le grand quoi ?_

_- Le grand huit !_

_Il montre une énorme machine en fer qui atteint le ciel et fait des boucles. Lucius, si possible, pâlit un peu plus. _

_Morose, il suit son maître. Il fait décalé au milieu des gamins et des parents en short et chemise hawaïenne. La queue près de l'attraction est longue, très longue. Sous le soleil brûlant, Lucius qui a enlevé sa veste aimerait ôter sa chemise mais il n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est trempé et son coup de soleil s'intensifie. _

_Il pense avoir compris : c'est sa punition pour son échec au Département des Mystères. Il tiendrait bon. Il monte un escalier, quand c'est leur tour et s'avance vers une sorte de train. Son maître entre dans le premier wagon, c'est très bien, un Malefoy est toujours devant. _

_Son maître abat une barre en fer sur leurs torses, qui l'étouffe. Et il regrette vite d'être devant, se cramponnant comme un désespéré à la barre. Criant de tous ses poumons, il observe d'un œil peu amène son maître rire aux éclats en levant les bras. Quand le purgatoire s'arrête enfin, il descend, les jambes flageolantes, le regard effrayé._

_Ils sont fous, ces Moldus !_

_- Viens Lulu ! De là-haut, j'ai repéré un stand de tir !_

_Il commence à sacrément l'agacer avec ses « Lulu ». Il comprend mieux Snape quand il lui dit que Dumby lui prend le chou. Serait-ce la maladie des mages trop puissants ?!_

_Un « pistolet » lui est fourré dans les mains. Il doit appuyer sur ce… truc en visant le point rouge. La détonation lui fait lâcher l'arme. Ça ne va pas de créer des trucs aussi bruyants ?! Son maître lui détruit les oreilles, il s'éclate à tirer sur tout ce qu'il peut dans le stand, au grand damn du forain. Ils passent prendre une crêpe au « Nutella »._

_- Ron, arrête de faire la gueu… Oh, non._

_- Lulu ! LULU ! REGARDE C'EST HARRY !_

_- Harry, fais attention !_

_- Non, Hermione, c'est mon combat._

_- Mais… Et les Moldus ?_

_- HARRY ! COMMENT VAS-TU ?! Harry, me ferais-tu la faveur de me signer un autographe ?_

_- ...Hein ?_

_- Oui et un pour Lulu aussi ! Il le mettra dans sa chambre !_

_- Maître… Non, je…_

_- Tut tut tut, Lulu. Tu ne vas pas discuter un ordre de ton Maître, quand même ?!_

_- Non, mais…_

_- Mmmpffffouahahahahahahahahah ahahaha ! Luluuuuuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhu !_

_- Ron, cesse donc de rire bêtement !_

_En levant les yeux pour fusiller du regard le fils du bouseux, Lucius semble enfin aviser que le groupe de jeunes gens comporte quatre personnes. En effet, la fille tient la main d'un garçon qui porte ce que les Moldus semblent appeler une « casquette » et une capuche par-dessus, celle de son « sweat-shirt ». Mais le garçon a quelque chose d'étrange. D'une part, il regarde de tous les côtés avec un air effrayé ou émerveillé, il ne sait pas dire, et semble fuir son regard. D'autre part, son teint lui rappele étrangement le sien. Prit d'un doute, il parle._

_- Miss Granger… Vous pourriez au moins avoir la courtoisie de nous présenter votre ami…_

_Il capte l'éclair d'une seconde le regard de l'ami de la Sang-de-Bourbe et est choqué de voir le regard gris acier de sa femme sous les traits du jeune homme._

_- DRAGO !_

_- Père, laissez-moi…_

_- DRAGO, ARRIVES AU MANOIR JE TE JURE QUE…_

_- Allons, allons, Lulu… Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse ! Laisse-le donc s'amuser avec sa si charmante petite-amie… De plus, tu empêches Harry de nous faire nos deux magnifiques autographes…_

_Harry, sur ses gardes, signe le papier que lui tend frénétiquement la face de serpent, des étoiles plein les yeux._

_- Maître, Maître, allons-nous en…_

_- Ne me touche pas, Lulu, siffle le mage en perdant de sa superbe à l'énonciation du petit surnom de son valet. Je voudrais rester avec Harry Potter, Monsieur…_

_Il couve du regard l'objet de sa fascination. Harry ne sait que trop penser de ce remix de Dobby qui lui jette un regard implorant._

_- Euh, oui, oui, c'est ça. Je… Je suis sûr que… « Lulu » veut aller jouer à autre chose._

_Il lui tapote maladroitement la tête, s'attendant presque à le voir japper. Pour sûr, il rêve. Lançant un regard mauvais au Mangemort blond, il murmure à l'attention du Lord :_

_- Pourquoi pas à la pêche au canard ?_

_HP HP HP_

_°Je vais le tuer moi-même ce satané gamin balafré et je le donnerais à bouffer aux lions, oui voilà, des lions que…°_

_- LULU, j'ai attrapé un canard ! YOUPI !_

_Le blond regarda son maître d'un air peiné, sa pseudo-canne à pêche à la main._

_- J'ai droit à un poisson rouuuuuuuuuge ! Trop bien ! Tiens, prends-le, Lulu._

_C'est donc un poisson rouge à la main qu'il regarde son maître perdre son argent dans les machines. (Les forains se demanderaient plus tard qu'elles étaient ces drôles de pièces dans leurs machines. Bah, surement des pièces russes…)_

_- J'ai gagné une montre ! Tu la portes, dis, tu la portes ?!_

_- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOP !_

- Chéri ? Chéri, calme-toi, ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve !

Lucius se tenait accroupi dans son lit, en sueur, sa femme Narcissa accrochée à son bras.

Un. Mauvais. Rêve ?

Il sortit en trombe de ses draps, se doucha, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse (autant qu'un Malefoy pouvait le faire) et descendit dans la salle à manger principale. V…V…Vous-Savez-Qui était là, devant le feu de la cheminée à ruminer ses sombres pensées.

- Lucius… Tu es levé bien tôt…

Sa voix était doucereuse et faisait froid dans le dos, comme toujours.

- Oui, Maître. J'ai fait un cauchemar…

- Les petits détails de ta vie ne m'intéressent pas !, siffla l'homme à la face de serpent.

- OH, MAITRE !, s'écria le digne Lucius Malefoy en se jetant aux pieds de son maître qui rougissait de honte.

- Malefoy ! Reprends-toi ou je te jette dans les griffes de Greyback !

- Oui, Maître, se releva le blond.

En retournant vers sa chambre, il croisa son héritier.

- Ah, Drago !

- Bonjour, père.

- Dis-moi… Tu n'entretiens aucune relation avec Potter ?

- Merlin, non !, se révolta le plus jeune.

- Ni avec sa Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Père ! Que vous fait insinuer de telles choses ?

- Oh… Rien, rien. Va, mon fils. Je retourne me coucher. Tu quoque, mi fili !

- Père, c'est si insultant de me parler comme si j'étais Brutus !

- Ah ah ah ! Qui sait ? Peut-être seras-tu un jour celui qui me poignardera ? Bonne nuit, Drago !

- Bonne nuit, père…

Et Lucius s'en retourna, sans avoir remarqué que son fils était bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire…


End file.
